ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 519 (25th January 1990)
Plot Ian and Pete are kept awake by the baby. Frank decides to see a solicitor over Diane, who has told him she does not want to return home. Danny realises Michelle is trying to keep Vicki distant from him so that she does not get attached. Marge hands Rod a petition which demands Dot is given her job back at the launderette. Rod tells Marge he will reword it for her and then let her rally around getting the signatures. Barbara and Kathy force Cindy to leave baby in their care whilst she gets some sleep. Janine writes her name into the plaster on the wall at the B&B. Pat is angry with her. Julie has a meeting with her accountant over the state of her business. Residents start signing the petition for Dot. Laurie decides he is going to take Kathy out to a restaurant for a meal. Ricky worries about his appearance at the magistrates court. Danny phones his workplace and lies to them. He then asks them to not tell his wife where he is if she phones. A Builder harasses Kathy at the café. Laurie gets rid of them. Kathy does not appreciate his input. Shireen has her hair cut in preparation for her to meet her new potential husband-to-be. Rod talks more with Harry about his life in Albert Square. He tells Ian that he thinks Harry knows Lou. Marge accumulates over 1,500 signatures for Dot's petition. Pauline worries about Michelle, but Arthur tells Michelle to stay away from her so that she does not make her ill. Cindy and Ian decide to call the baby Steven. Kathy decides she wants to go to a different restaurant after seeing Barbara and Pete together. Michelle talks with Danny about her doubts. Simon visits Pat. He cannot stand not knowing who knows his and Cindy's secret. Pat tells him if the guilt is consuming him as much as it is, he must tell Sharon the truth before anyone else does. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pete - Peter Dean *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Julie - Louise Plowright *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Marge - Pat Coombs *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Laurie - Gary Powell *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Frank - Mike Reid *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Danny - Saul Jephcott *Barbara - Alannah O'Sullivan (Credited as "Allanah O'Sullivan") *Harry - John Boswall *Builder - Bobby Collins Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen and back garden *43A Albert Square - Front room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Julie's *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode was broadcast at the later time of 8.00pm due to live coverage of the 1990 Commonwealth Games. *A customer is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Danny's decision to live with Michelle has split the Fowler family. Marge tries to rally Albert Square behind Dot. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,460,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns